


I Will Follow You into the Dark (E/R song)

by TalaSilva



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: 'I Will Follow You Into the Dark', Inspired by George Blagden's cover of 'I Will Follow You Into The Dark', Inspired by Music, made to fit Grantaire and Enjolras, this is actually just the rewritten song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2321387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalaSilva/pseuds/TalaSilva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When George Blagden covered 'I Will Follow You Into the Dark' by Death Cab for Cutie he changed it a bit to fit Grantaire and Enjolras. I have changed the whole song instead of the one chorus he did. </p>
<p>This is the complete song as if written by Grantaire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Follow You into the Dark (E/R song)

Love of Mine

Today you will die

But I'll be close behind

I'll follow you into the dark

 

With blinding light

And shots ringing in the night

We'll clasp our hands tight

Waiting for the hit of the mark

 

And if Heaven and Hell decide

That they both are satisfied

Illuminate the 'no's on their 'Vacancy' signs

If there's no one beside you 

When your soul embarks

I will follow you into the dark

 

In Revolutionary school

As vicious as Musain rule

I got me feeling bruised

By the leader in red

 

And I propped the bar

As he told me "R,

You're good for nothing, fool."

And I heard every word that he said

 

But if Heaven and Hell decide

That they both are satisfied 

Illuminate the 'no's on their 'Vacancy' signs

If there's no one beside you

When your soul embarks

I will follow you into the dark

 

You and I 

You cannot just stand by

As good people we love die

But I know how well this ends

 

Now the guns point to you

But I will run right through

I have to ask "Permits-tu?" 

Now we will join our friends

 

In the barricades we rose

 

If Heaven and Hell decide

That they both are satisfied

Illuminate the 'no's on their 'Vacancy' signs

If there's no one beside you when your soul embarks

I will follow you into the dark

 

I will follow you into the dark 


End file.
